Margaret's Flight
by Mordecai4ever
Summary: A sort of Part 2 for 'Picking Up Margaret'. Please read, further description in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little thing I thought of last night, sort of like a part two of 'Picking up Margaret'. Oh, and may I say, HELLLLLL YEAAAAAA they friggin kissed (about time!) **

Margaret strode down the aerobridge with a huge grin on her face. "Mordecai looked pretty happy," she thought, "but speechless too. Hopefully that's good!"

As she settled down into her seat she imagined what the college would be like, and how much she would miss everyone back at Twin Peaks while she was there. The robin carefully made her way through the aisle, stepping from left to right to avoid the occasional bundle of luggage and sat herself down on the seat directly next to the left engine.

Another bird that looked similar to her cousin John placed himself in the seat next to Margaret's. Almost instantly, the male turned and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Greg. It's a pleasure to meet such a fine bird!" Greg motioned to Margaret, who noticed and reluctantly put out her hand. 'I don't like the look in that Greg guy's eyes. Looks kind of... mischievous...' Margaret pondered and to her dismay, the oriole eagerly took her hand and kissed it gently. The robin pulled her hand away in disgust, only to see a hurt look enter Greg's eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just... please, don't, I have a boyfriend... sort of..." Margaret sighed.

"Sort of?" Greg questioned.

"Well, he likes me, I like him, we've kissed, so yeah." Margaret replied.

"That man does not deserve to have such beauty!" Greg laughed, as if it was some kind of joke, as if... he was _hitting on her..._

**Well, there's the first chapter, sorry I can't upload more cause I have to pack for the trip tomorrow. Please review, but no haters! **

**Chapter 2 will be up next week (if I remember!)**

**M4E, out.**


	2. Greg Stahp

**Hey guys! I literally just got back from my trip! It was very fun, but no-one cares about that! The main thing is Margaret's Flight, chapter 2. BTW On the plane home I turned on the screen and Air Crash Investigations was showing. lulz**

"This man had better not be doing what I think he's doing," Margaret thought.

"Hey, can you please check out my phone? I think there's something wrong with it." Greg asked as he pulled his cell phone out from his jacket pocket.

"Oh, ok then." The robin agreed, taking the phone and looking it over. She opened it up, tapped some of the buttons a few times, and shut it again. "I can't see anything wrong with it," Margaret shrugged. "What do you think the problem was?"

A devious grin crept over the oriole's face. "It doesn't have your number in it."

Margaret opened her beak to reply, then shut it again, thinking about what he meant. When she realized what he was trying to do, she stood up with a stern, angry look on her face. "Unbelievable. Stay away from me, you perv," she snapped. Greg could see the anger in Margaret's eyes as she hissed "Move." The oriole rose and stepped into the aisle to let Margaret, who was holding her handbag and suitcase, pass. Margaret stormed off down the aisle and to the other side of the DC-10, looking to find a seat in the nearly full plane.

Finally, she found a seat on the right side of the plane but closer to the front. After sliding her suitcase into the baggage compartment above her and closing the latch, she settled down into the seat, enjoying the space so she could zone out and have a think about things that don't matter.

**It is very late where I am, so I must sleep. I promise a long chapter will be up tomorrow! I'm sorry, but, um, deal with it.**

**M4E, out.**


	3. Disaster strikes!

**Hello everyone! I promised this would be a long chapter, didn't I? Oh well, I hope you're satisfied!**

**Also, a lot of people seem to hate Greg. Excellent!**

The sun was shining bright outside since the sky was cloudless and it was irritating her, so Margaret almost subconsciously pulled down the thin blind shade, only to have a woman probably in her early 30's run up to her seat and motion to lift the blind shade back up again. Unfortunately, the robin wasn't paying attention, but thinking about what strange clothes this cat woman was wearing. 'Hm, not many people or anthros wear a navy blue dress and jacket as normal clothing...' Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized that this was not just a traveller but one of the stewardesses who was telling her to do something!

"Ma'am, please pull your blind shade up for our takeoff," the cat requested, and Margaret looked up at her face and couldn't help but notice how tired and worn out/stressed the woman looked. The bags under her eyes suggested that she hadn't slept in at least 24 hours. "Please, just do it miss, I'm so sick of passengers who disobey and make an argument!" she groaned.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I'm raising it now," Margaret told her after finally snapping out of her sort of trance. Filled with concern for the wellbeing of the stewardess, she turned back around when the blind shade had slid up into the wall only to find the cat walking back down the aisle of the aircraft.

The bird leaned her head into the empty aisle space and looked down towards the front seats. She was about to sit back and relax again when a specific person a few rows down caught her eye. "Judith Wax, the infamous author..." Margaret whispered to herself. "What was that book that was sort of like a biography? Oh yeah, _Starting in the Middle. _I wonder where she's going. I remember how she wrote about her fear of flying!" The robin chuckled and settled back into her seat, seeing Judith twist in her seat to talk to her husband, Sheldon.

Taking advantage of the good visibility, Margaret looked out at the trees surrounding the right side of the airport and watched the gentle breeze rustle the leaves and branches. She soon lost herself in thought yet again after viewing the almost hypnotic motion of the various grassland. Minutes later, a deep male voice came on over the plane's intercom:

_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, passengers and travellers alike and welcome to American Airlines flight 191. This is your captain Walter Lux and sitting next to me is First Officer James Dillard. The third member of today's flight crew is Flight Engineer Alfred Udovich who will take care of any little 'hiccups', so to speak. The local time is 14:50, or 2:50 pm, and our flight will take approximately 1 hour and 50 minutes. Our current weather conditions are perfect with completely clear skies and only a little wind, approximately 10 knots. The aircraft you will be flying in today is a McDonnell Douglas DC-10-10, a fairly popular type of plane in a very popular aircraft family. Now, please pay attention to our short safety briefing for what to do in case of emergency._

The intercom was switched off and a monotonous female voice came on.

_Since every airplane you fly in is different, the safety procedures can differ. Therefore, even if you have flown before, it is very important that you listen to the various safety features around this DC-10-10..._

'How can someone be this boring?' Margaret thought to herself, and started to go over the flight information that Captain Walter Lux had previously delivered to the passengers. She knew there was some sort of connection between the number 191 and planes somewhere in her mind, she just couldn't fish it out. Her ears picked up another voice over the intercom message, the voice belonging to Judith Wax. 'Oh! I know! In her book _Starting in the Middle_ she talked about her fear of flying on page... 191...' Margaret realized with a trickle of fear starting to run through her. 'Oh no, that might be a prediction of a disaster or of what would happen on this particular flight! Wait a moment, that book was published 4 months ago. She couldn't have known anything at all about this flight. Just calm down, Margaret, it's probably just another crazy coincidence.' Sighing, she tuned in to the last few sentences of the safety briefing and felt the plane start rolling towards the runway.

About 2 minutes later, the captain came back onto the intercom to tell the cabin crew to prepare for takeoff and then the engines roared and the aircraft started rolling. Margaret never enjoyed takeoffs, the sharp bumping as the plane speeds along the runway and that feeling of the nose of the plane tipping upwards, then the downward forces pushing every passenger into their seat as the plane leaves the ground and gets airborne. The robin simply closed her eyes and waited to be in the air.

Without the distraction of the sights around her, the robin's hearing became her main concentration. As the plane gained speed, she thought that the rumbling of rolling along the runway at such high speeds was perhaps a little louder than usual. She directed her focus onto that specific rumbling, and sure enough heard it get increasingly louder as the aircraft sped along the tarmac. All of a sudden, a grinding noise could be heard all throughout the cabin, causing Margaret's eyes to snap open and look to her left, where the noise came from. Just milliseconds later, there was a quick flash of light and an explosion coming directly from the left engine. Screams and yells filled the cabin as the plane started to get airborne, only for it to start shaking violently and tilting to the left.

'Oh god! The premonition was right!'

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**I am deeply sorry to anyone who may be offended by anything in this chapter, especially Flight 191 if anyone had a loved one who died that day. I admit I am a plane buff, and for some reason I know a lot about/of various aircraft crashes. If anyone would like me to rewrite this story to have it with a fake flight number, tell me and I will do so immediately.**

**I actually did a fair bit of research for this chapter to try and make it seem accurate, but I probably got the occasional thing wrong (such as the time **_**Starting in the Middle **_**was published). I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Margaret's Flight. BTW, I was wondering if a more suitable name for the fic would be **_**Survivor**_** since, well, Margaret survives. SPOILER!**

**M4E, out.**


End file.
